Naruto and Roll X
Forbidden Love When Naruto first came to New Arcadia, he met a young Reploid named Roll X whom he was instantly attracted to. During dinner, with the rest of the New Arcadia gang, the two bonded, and ignited the first sparks of love. It wasn't until a mission to an underwater base where Roll and Naruto shared their first kiss. This took Naruto by surprise since it came spontaneously when Roll was not in her right mind. When the two returned from a mission with Zero , Roll found out that he was indeed human, as well as X. She had an emotional breakdown, thinking that the two could never truly be together. Despite their differences, Naruto said he'd always love Roll no matter what, and upon hearing this, said that she would as well. Not long after, X came in and revealed to Naruto and Roll that there is a way for her to become human. This process included Naruto's best friend, Brendan . Naruto vowed to Roll that one day, he'd be able to make Roll human. Mending A Broken Heart Over the course of several missions, Naruto and Roll grew very close. In between missions, Naruto would take Roll out on dates such as a day at the beach, or dinner. It wasn't until their third official date where Naruto himself had an emotional breakdown, saying that he doesn't deserve Roll's love because of what his ex-girlfriend said to him. Hearing him out, Roll ensured Naruto that he is indeed worthy of her love and to love her as well. Humanization On Naruto's 16th birthday, his best friend came down to celebrate it with him, but also to give him a very "special" gift with the help of Roll. Through a ceremonial process, Brendan was able to turn Roll X human. She hid her humanity from Naruto for the time being, to surprise Naruto at his surprise party. He was indeed surprised when he found out, needing 3 buckets of water to fully awaken him. Over the course of the next few weeks, they participated in many events as couple, one of which, included a prom. The two would also occasionally give the other little gifts to express their love. Together Forever After many experiencing several events together as a couple, it was soon time for Naruto to head back home, taking Roll with him. On the day of the event, Roll talked to a human named Neige who said to her "Be careful of who you give your love to." and also "Does he fight because it's the right thing to do, or does he fight because of you?" This raised a lot of questions inside of Roll, reflecting upon her experiences with Naruto. She eventually came to the decision to break up with him for his own protection, so that she would not be the cause of his death. This left the young man heartbroken, more so than when his ex dumped him. His Gengar, Phantom , commented that his stages of break-up were significantly progressing faster than last time. After Bass & Naruto's sister Jen talked to Naruto, he made it his goal to win Roll back. Phantom and Hidden Phantom on the other hand, talked to Roll to convince her to take Naruto back, saying that what Neige said was sensible, but also false. The two patched things up and became a stronger couple than they were before. Soon enough, it was time for Naruto to depart back home with his lovely girlfriend. The two said their goodbyes to their beloved friends and were ready for transport home. The two were last seen kissing during the last 5 seconds of the countdown, with Axl taking a picture, right before a malfunction from an accident from a Reploid named Childre. Gallery *Naruto and Roll X/Gallery Category:Character Couples